Rokowitz
Rokowitz is the friendship pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Mr. Sikowitz (Ro/bbie and Si/'kowitz'). Like the rest of his friends, Robbie seems to be on good terms with Sikowitz. Both of them are weird and psychotic in their own unique way. It is unlikely this pairing will happen in the show because of the large age difference and illegality of a potential relationship and they can't show same sex relationships on Nickelodeon. THIS PAIRING IS FOR FRIENDSHIP SPECULATION ONLY! Rokowitz Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Sikowitz picks Robbie to choose a setting for the Improv game. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Sikowitz told people to stop jumping on Robbie. *Sikowitz knew that Robbie can't help who he is. *Robbie and Sikowitz are both in on the scam. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Sikowitz gave Robbie one of his homemade sausages. *Robbie imitates Sikowitz's laugh, but not for cruel purposes. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Robbie tells Sikowitz that the ringing noise is a cell phone, to which he immediately calms down. *Robbie cheers for Sikowitz's performance. *Robbie runs to hug Sikowitz with the rest of the students after he mimicks Flashdance. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz gives Robbie (and Andre) the main roles for his play. Robbie responds "Hot beef!", meaning that he is happy about it. *Robbie asks Sikowitz enthusiastically if his homemade butter is good. * Robbie tries to take Rex to the hospital, but Sikowitz makes him stay because he is the main role and it is his job to entertain people. *Robbie grips Sikowitz's arms when they're removing Rex from the jet, using him as support (both physically and emotionally). *Sikowitz has his hand on Robbie's back when Tori is telling him that she'll take Rex to the hospital. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sikowitz thanks Rex (probably Robbie) for telling Cat to shut up. *Sikowitz chooses Robbie to be one of the students involved in the money-making performance. *Robbie left his broken glass song on Sikowitz's voice mail. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Robbie (Kevin) told Sikowitz that if he believes in himself, there is nothing he cannot do. *When Sikowitz pretends to be hurt, Robbie freaks out (thinking it was real) and acts very concerned. *Sikowitz catches Robbie for breaking character and banishes him for it. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Sikowitz lowers the neckline of Robbie's turtleneck. Robbie didn't care. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Sikowitz lets Robbie's friends go and visit Robbie in the hospital. TheSlap.com Hints *Sikowitz has Robbie and Tori do drive by acting exercise for him. *Sikowitz forces Tori to continue the scene after she gets angry at Robbie for kissing her, giving Robbie the opportunity to kiss her two more times. *After Tori hits Robbie in the groin and he falls to the floor writhing in pain, Sikowitz asks him if he can get up. *Sikowitz slaps Robbie in his video of himself singing 'My World'. *Robbie assures Sikowitz that he likes industrial sized bottles of mayonnaise when he asks if teenagers do. *Robbie asks Sikowitz about buying a pearpad. *Sikowitz said he had a nightmare of a kid in his class with a puppet. He was probably talking about Robbie. Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Minor Pairing